


Arizona Coyotes

by zibal_01



Series: Jonny Toews - Sexploits of a Hockey Superstar [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, NHL RPF, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that I do not speak Swedish.  Google translate was used for the translations.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Oliver Ekman-Larsson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePitty616161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePitty616161/gifts).



> Please note that I do not speak Swedish. Google translate was used for the translations.

December had been a tough month for the Chicago Blackhawks. Ok, they had won seven games so far – but they had lost six, which was not a record to be particularly proud of. Especially as half of the defeats had been at home.

Now, in the last game of December, the last game of the year, Captain Jonathan Toews was desperate for a win. He danced around one defenseman, across the blue line, playing the puck around the boards to where he knew Hossa would be.

As he braced himself for a hit that didn’t arrive, a voice muttered to him, “Fina ass. Jag skulle inte ha något emo tatt knacka det.” 1

“Ställ dig i kön,” Jonny replied automatically. He skated away, to the top of the crease, where he proceeded to make a nuisance of himself. 2

The next opportunity that he had, Oliver Ekman-Larsson muttered to Jonny, “I didn’t know you spoke Swedish.”

Jonny skated away, throwing an evil smile over his shoulder, along with, “I have two very good friends who are Swedish.”

“Are they Canucks?” Ekman-Larsson asked during a board battle. Jonny freed the puck, passing it off to Teravainen, then shrugged at the ‘Yotes D-man. “It’s the Sedins, isn’t it? Is it true that you took them both at once?”

Jonny’s eyes widened. How far round the league had that reached? He could feel his cheeks heating up, and decided it was time for a line change.

After that, Jonny decided that it was time to take this game to Ekman-Larsson… It would mean giving away a bit of information about himself, but he reckoned the rewards would be worth it.

Jonny had the pleasure of Ekman-Larsson on his next shift. He chose his timing perfectly, unexpectedly answering the D-man’s earlier question, “Yeah, it’s true. But only after I’d sucked them both hard…”

Ekman-Larsson fumbled his stick…

This went on for the remainder of the first period. Ekman-Larsson looked relieved to leave the ice. Jonny just smiled innocently at him.

When the second period started, Jonny continued in a similar vein. It was almost like phone sex… without the premium rate number and anonymity. But, Jonny was having fun.

Ekman-Larsson, on the other hand, really wasn’t. He was getting more and more aroused with every lewd comment that Jonny made. He could feel the way his body was reacting, his pulse quickening, and his breath catching.

Jonny realised how close to the edge the young D-man was getting. It wouldn’t take much more to help him over the edge.

Another puck battle at the boards, another suggestive comment from Jonny. Ekman-Larsson froze. His body shuddered, legs buckling under him. He tried to grab the boards to remain upright, but failed, collapsing to his knees on the ice. The shuddering continued, his muscles contracting and relaxing under his kit. He looked up, unfocussed eyes searching for a particular red jersey as the full reality of what Jonny had done hit him.

As Ekman-Larsson’s teammates surrounded him, his captain, Shane Doan, skated after Jonny.

Doan caught Jonny’s arm, spinning him around so that they were face to face. Jonny took a step back, putting some space between them.

“What did you do to him?” Doan snarled.

Jonny put on his best innocent look, “I didn’t touch him,” which was, in fact, the truth.

“Then what happened to him?”

Jonny smiled. As he turned to skate away, Jonny replied, “I’d say that he just came in his pants…”

 

Translations courtesy of Google Translate:

1 Fine ass. I wouldn’t mind tapping that.

2 Get in line.


	2. Shane Doan

The Arizona Coyotes’ captain watched as the Chicago Blackhawks’ captain, Jonathan Toews, skated back to the Hawks’ bench. Toews’ comment didn’t make sense. How could he know what had happened to Ekman-Larsson unless… Doan’s eyes narrowed as they met Toews’. Toews smiled, eyes twinkling… Doan was going to deal with him.

The third period wasn’t exactly uneventful – Doan completed his hat trick and Toews scored shorthanded, but Toews had obviously had his fun in the first two periods and left Ekman-Larsson alone.

The final whistle blew. Now it was Doan’s turn to have some fun…

Jonny was fist-bumping the team off the ice. He was pleased with the result. Coyotes had put up a good fight, really made the Hawks work for it. The last of his teammates, Artemi Panarin was just heading down their tunnel, when a hand caught Jonny’s arm. Jonny turned.

“Wait here until the arena empties, then head over to the home bench,” Doan stated bluntly. Jonny nodded, hesitantly. He really could kick his submissive side at time. Like now…

After the arena had emptied, Jonny skated over to the home bench. Doan was waiting for him at the entrance to their tunnel. He stepped aside allowing Jonny to proceed him, then guided him to, what Doan knew would be, an empty room. With a lock on the inside of the door…

Doan locked the door behind them, before grabbing Jonny and pinning him against it. He placed a hand over Jonny’s mouth, although it was not required. There was no struggle from Jonny, just silent submission.

“Not a sound,” Doan warned, removing his hand from Jonny’s mouth. “You know why you’re here?”

Jonny chewed nervously on his lower lip, eyes downcast and closed. He nodded.

“Good,” Doan comment. “Let me get this straight, Toews. You mess with any of the boys on my team and I will come after you. What you did to Ollie will never happen again. If you even try it, I will take you down, at centre ice, so fast that you won’t even see it coming. You’ll be on your knees, submitting to me, in front of thousands – and I’ll do it at the United Center. You really don’t want that, do you?”

Jonny shook his head. He knew that Doan could do exactly what he had threatened… had heard that Doan had done it on at least two previous occasions. Jonny really couldn’t risk it, although the idea did send a buzz through him.

“You like that idea?” Doan asked, confusion evident in his tone. Jonny realised that, while he had been distracting Jonny with his threats, he had wormed his hand through all of Jonny’s protective layers and was now grasping Jonny’s cock.

Jonny nodded.

“I really didn’t think you would be that submissive, Toews,” Doan remarked. “I mean I’ve heard rumours… I think everyone in the league has heard rumours, but I can’t see you doing that.”

Doan’s hand had started moving, the dry roughness of it painful against the sensitive skin of Jonny’s cock. He kept working Jonny’s cock, flicking his thumb over the tip, smearing the pre-come which had started to leak.

Jonny let his head fall back against the door, thankful that he still had his helmet on when it thudded harder than he had intended. His hips started to thrust of their own accord, so that he was fucking Doan’s hand, trying to force the pace.

Doan stopped, “This is my show, Toews,” he stated. “You get what I give you. Hold still.”

Jonny froze, focussing on remaining still… remaining silent… remaining upright…

The pressure on his cock increased as Doan started jerking it in earnest. The long, slow strokes became short, sharp flicks of his wrist. Doan’s thumb swiped across the slit with every stroke. Jonny felt his balls tighten…

His body shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him, muscles straining to maintain his upright position. Doan pulled his come covered hand from Jonny’s shorts, holding it for the younger man to lick clean. Jonny obliged.

Doan watched Jonny through his orgasm and its aftermath. He looked so young – and innocent. It was hard to believe that he was still only 27… that he had been the captain of an Original Six team since he was 20… that he was nicknamed “Captain Serious”…

“Remember what I said, Toews,” Doan warned. “Centre ice at the United Center…”

Jonny nodded. He stepped aside, allowing Doan to unlock the door and leave. After taking several deep grounding breaths, Jonny fastened his shorts and returned to the Hawks’ changing room. All eyes turned to him as he crossed to the bench where his name plate was. He sat down and, refusing to meet any of his teammates’ eyes, shook his head. His message was loud and clear: I don’t want to talk about it…

A shadow blocked Jonny’s light. He looked up to find Seabs looking down at him. _We’ll talk later_ , Seabs look conveyed. And Jonny knew that they would. He had, after all, been Seabs’ rookie. Seabs knew him better than anyone else on the team… probably knew exactly what had just happened. And was still there for Jonny…

His phone buzzed, allowing Jonny to look away from Seabs. A text message… Jonny opened his messages to find one from Oliver Ekman-Larsson.

_“You are quite the slut, Toews. I wonder if your teammates would be so respectful of you if they knew the truth.”_

Jonny switched his phone off, stripped, and then headed to the shower to try to drown himself...


End file.
